Double vie
by friends74
Summary: Kurt mène une vie parfaite, il a un mari attentionné et deux magnifiques enfants ainsi qu'un métier qu'il aime plus que tout. Un jour une rencontre avec un jeune avocat nommé Blaine risque de bouleverser sa vie.
1. Chapter 1

Kurt est réveillé par le son du réveil. Il est 7 heures et une longue journée l'attend. Il gémit et enfonce sa tête dans le torse de son mari Gary. Ils se sont rencontrés il y a dix ans dans un bar de New York. Kurt était âgé de vingt ans et célébrait le premier rôle qu'avait décroché Rachel à Broadway. Gary l'avait draguer de façon maladroite et c'est ce qui avait plus a Kurt. Il était aussi un garçon séduisant. Il était de la même taille que Kurt, chatain foncé avec les yeux noirs. Il est devenu le premier petit ami de Kurt. Ils étaient encore tout les deux à l'école; Gary étudiait la finance tandis que Kurt suivait des cours à Parsons afin d'intégrer le milieu de la mode. Deux ans plus tard ils se sont mariés et sont arrivés Benjamin et Katie, respectivement sept ans et deux ans et demi. Ils sont tous les deux biologiquement de Kurt suite à une volonté de Gary. Et maintenant celui-ci travaillait dans une grande agence de financement tandis que Kurt avait décroché une place de concepteur à Broadway. Avec leurs salaires ils se sont acheter un appartement avec vu sur Central Park.

-Bonjour toi, la voix de son mari l'a sortie de ses pensées. Tu ne te lèves pas?

-Non, je suis bien dans tes bras.

-Ben va bientôt se réveiller. Tu veux que je le dépose ce matin?

-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je m'en occupe.

-Tu es adorable.

-Je sais, tu n'arrêtes pas de le dire.

Gary posa sa main droite sur la nuque de son mari et approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Ce n'est pas tout mais je dois aller préparer le petit déjeuner, dit Kurt.

Il lui fit un bisou sur la bouche et lissa son marcel blanc et son pantalon en soie et sortit du lit puis de la chambre.

KKKKKKKKKKK

Kurt fini de mettre la table pour le petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine. Il entend des pas entrer dans la pièce. Il se retourne et trouve Benjamin a moitié endormi. Il a les cheveux chatains comme Kurt. Là ils sont en décoiffés à cause du sommeil et les mêmes yeux que son père.

-Hey toi.

Il marche vers lui et le prend dans ses bras.

-Je t'ai préparer ton chocolat chaud.

Il prend sa main et l'amène a la table.

-Tu veux toasts? Ils sont tout chauds.

-Non merci, dit-il en s'asseyant.

-Un peu de céréales, dit-il en poussant devant lui.

-Merci papa.

Kurt s'assoit à table.

-Aujourd'hui je te dépose a l'école. Enfin dès que Jackie arrive pour garder ta soeur, il dit en le regardant manger.

-J'y vais, dit Gary qui arrive dans la pièce en essayant de nouer sa cravate.

-Tu ne prends pas le petit déjeuner?

-Non je vais juste prendre un toast que je mangerais dans la voiture.

-Okay mais laisse moi t'aider avec la cravate. Après tout c'est moi le spécialiste.

Gary s'approche de lui pendant que Kurt se lève et lui noue la cravate.

-Parfait, se vante Kurt.

-Au fait, sois prêt a sept heures ce soir. Tu te souviens de la soirée dont je t'ai parlé qu'on organise dans notre entreprise? Il y aura tous nos collègues et nos collaborateurs.

-Oui je vais demander a Jackie de garder les enfants ce soir. Je lui donnerais sa journée demain.

-Et qui va garder les enfants?

-Moi. Je vais m'arranger avec le boulot.

-Tu es parfait. Je t'aime.

Gary l'embrasse doucement et prend un toast sur la table.

-Bonne journée mon grand, il dit en embrassant Benjamin sur la joue.

Il regarde Kurt.

-Je te veux somptueux ce soir. Je veux que tout le monde m'envie en me voyant à tes côtés.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouve dans cette grande salle aménagée pour la soirée en plein coeur de New York aux bras de son mari. Il est tout aussi bien habillé qu'un mannequin sorti d'un magazine de mode. Il porte une chemise bleue foncée avec les deux premiers boutons ouverts et les manches repliées aux coudes et un pantalons serrés noir avec des bottines marron.

-Dis-donc, il y a du monde, souligne-t-il.

-Ouais, c'est une grande société. Je dois avouer que je heureux de travailler dedans.

-Alors, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu me trouves.

Gary se tourne vers lui.

-Tu es magnifique. Comme toujours.

Il se penche vers son mari et l'embrasse tendrement.

-Je vais nous chercher a boire, propose Kurt. Va rejoindre tes collègues pendant ce temps.

-Dépêches-toi. J'ai hâte de te faire rencontrer nos nouveaux collaborateurs.

Kurt part vers le buffet pendant que Gary va rejoindre un groupe de cinq personnes.

-Bonsoir. Je m'excuse de mon retard, dit-il. On a eu droit a quelques embouteillages sur la route.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, lui répond un de ses collègues âgés d'un cinquantaine d'années. D'ailleurs le buffet m'attends. Je vous laisse.

Il quitte.

-Gary, l'appelle une voix d'homme.

-Hey Anderson. Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir.

-C'est le meilleur moyen de s'intégrer dans une société.

-Je suis d'accord. Je vais vous à présenter quelques personnes.

CCCCCCCCCCC

Kurt cherche son mari du regard en tenant deux verres dans les mains. Il l'aperçoit de face en discutant avec un homme aux cheveux bouclés noirs retenus par un peu de gel.

Il s'approche d'eux.

-Hey Kurt, te voilà enfin. Je voudrais te présenter monsieur Anderson. Il est avocat pour notre entreprise.

L'homme se tourna vers lui et Kurt s'arrêta de respirer. Il était magnifique. Sa peau était couleur olive et il était quelques centimètres plus petit que lui. Et ces yeux. Mon dieu, il pourrait se perdre dedans. Il vit l'homme répondre à son regard et comprit qu'il venait d'être repéré. Il rougit et détourna le regard.

-Kurt, la voix de Gary le sauva.

Il tourna la tête vers son son mari.

-Monsieur Anderson attend que tu lui serre la main.

Il baissa les yeux vers la main tendue. Il sonna les deux verres qu'il tenait à son mari:"Tiens moi ça, s'il te plait."

Il mit sa main dans celle qui lui était tendue. Leurs deux mains s'emboitaient parfaitement et il n'avait plus envie de la lâcher.

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Mais appeler moi Blaine.

-Kurt.

Il lâcha a contrecoeur sa main.

-Je te rend ton verre chéri.

Il tourna la tête verre Gary et lui pris verre en lui souriant gentiment.

- Excuses-moi j'avais oublié.

Il but une gorgée et sentit le regard de l'avocat sur lui.

-Mon mari est une personne extraordinaire, dit Gary. Il est toujours là pour me soutenir dans mon travail.

kurt rougit.

-Je n'en doute pas, répond l'avocat.

kurt lève les yeux vers lui et le sourire sur le visage de Blaine le fit frisonner. Cet homme était-il en train de flirter avec lui? Deva,nt son mari en plus.

-Venez, Gary dit. Je vais vous présenter mes plus proches collègues et amis. Il se tourne vers son mari. -On se voit tout à l'heure?

-D'accord.

Il lui fait un rapide bisou sur la bouche et part avec Blaine.

KKKKKK

kurt s'est isolé dans un coin de la salle à l'écart de toutes les discussions pour pouvoir discuter au téléphone avec Jackie, la nourrice des enfants.

- Les enfants sont au lit? C'est super. De toute façon nous serons bientôt de retour. En attendant profitez-en pour vous mettre a l'aise. Je vous laisse.

Il raccroche.

-Cette soirée est un peu trop professionnelle à mon goût, une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vous effrayer.

Il se tourna vers la voix. Blaine.

-Non, vous m'avez juste surpris.

-Je vous ai vu tout seul alors je me suis dis que j'allais venir vous tenir compagnie.

-Je ne connais pas grand monde ici. Ce sont surtout des amis de mon mari.

-Oui, votre mari, il parle et Kurt croit apercevoir un brin de jalousie. Vous formez un beau couple.

-On est beaucoup plus que ça. On a deux enfants qui nous attendent à la maison.

-Vous les avez adoptés?

-Non, nous avons fait appel à la même mère porteuse. Mais ils sont biologiquement les miens.

-Ils doivent être magnifiques.

Kurt rougit suite à ce compliment.

-Je suis un grand combattant pour l'adoption dans le milieu homosexuel.

-Vous êtes...gay, demanda timidement Kurt.

-Ouais, je suis gay et fier de l'être.

-_Ouah,_pensa Kurt._ Cet homme magnifique est gay_. Kurt secoua la tête. Il a un mari qui l'aime et il fantasme sur un autre homme.

-Tout va bien?

Kurt cligna des yeux et regarda l'avocat en face de lui.

-Ouais, tout va bien, dit-il timidement. Alors, Gary vous a présenté à quelques personnes, il demanda pour changer de sujet.

-Oui, et je lui en suis très reconnaissant. Cependant j'ai eu un peu de mal à me mettre dans leur discussion, dit il en le regardant dans les yeux. Je pense que mon esprit était ailleurs.

Kurt recourba ses bras autour de sa taille.

-Je, il commença.

-Kurt, tu es ici, la voix de Gary lui coupa.

-Oui, je discutais avec Mr Anderson.

-J'ai eu peur que tu sois as appelé la nounou?

-Ouais, répondit Kurt bien conscient de la présence de l'avocat. Ils sont endormis.

-Nous allons y aller alors. Jackie ne va pas rester pour rien.

-Et la soirée, demanda son mari. Pour une raison quelconque il n'avait pas envie de partir et de dire au revoir à l'avocat.

-Je vais chercher nos manteaux. Je t'attend là-bas, prévient Gary.

Kurt hocha la tête.

-On se voit demain au bureau Anderson.

-A demain.

Gary part sous leurs regards.

-Alors, commença Blaine.

-J'ai été content de faire votre connaissance. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à m'intégrer dans ce genre de soirée et grâce à vous j'ai passé un bon moment.

-Moi aussi, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Bonne fin de soirée alors.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de se quitter. Il ne savait pas quand il pourront se revoir.

-Votre mari doit vous attendre, Blaine mit fin au silence.

-Je ne vais pas le faire attendre.

Il lui sourit une dernier fois et partit rejoindre son mari à contrecoeur. L'avocat le suivit du regard.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Le trajet du retour était silencieux. Gary était concentré sur la route tandis que Kurt repensait a cs quelques instants passées aux côtés de Blaine. Après quelques minutes Gary commença à parler.

-Je suis désolé si j'ai été distant ce-soir. Je t'avais promis de te montrer fièrement à tous mes collègues et je n'ai pas tenu mes promesses.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je me suis bien amusé.

-Tu ne dis pas ça pour me rassurer?

-Non, vraiment. Après toutes ces années tu me connais. Je n'ai pas peur de dire ce que je pense.

-Tant mieux alors. J'ai l'impression que tu t'es bien entendu avec notre avocat.

Kurt s'enfonça dans son siège, en essayant de cacher son malaise.

-C'est vraiment un mec sympa, continua Gary. Je suis content qu'il se soit entendu avec toi.

-Tu le connais bien, demanda-t-il?

-Vaguement. Je le croise quelques fois dans les couloirs au bureau. Il est là pour défendre l'entreprise face à la concurrence surtout. Donc pour répondre à ta question, non, je le connais pas personnellement.

-Merci.

-Pour quoi est-ce- que tu me remercies exactement?

-Pour tout, dit-il. Pour être un mari attentionné et pour être fier de moi. Notamment quand tu souhaites me montrer à tes collaborateurs, dit-il en pensant à Blaine.

-J'ai de quoi être fier chéri. Tu es devenu un homme magnifique au fil des années, tu adores ton travail et tu es un père exceptionnel.

-Ca ne compte pas, dit-il en souriant. Ton opinion est faussé par ton amour pour moi.

-C'est vrai. Mais je suis persuadé que les gens te vois tel que je te perçoit.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit si tu t'es amusé ce soir, remarque Kurt.

-Amusé n'est pas le mot. On a surtout parlé affaires. On est en passe de réussir un gros coup financier. Et tu sais ce que ça veux dire?

-Que tu vas rentrer très tard et que je vais passer mes nuits seuls.

-Peut-être. Mais à la fin de tout ça je recevrais une grosse somme financière. On pourrais peut être partir en week-end tout les deux pour fêter ça.

-Avec nos deux salaires nous avons assez de quoi vivre. Je veux seulement que Benjamin et Katie grandissent avec leurs deux pères. Entre autre que tu sois là tous les soirs et que tu m'aides à les coucher.

-Okay, on va faire un compromis.

-Pas maintenant. Il est tard et je ne suis pas d'humeur à argumenter.

-Okay. Je te promet que malgré ce travail qu'on me propose je vais être à la maison tous les soirs à 20 heures.

-19 heures, tente son mari.

-19 heures trente, essaie Gary.

-Très bien, marché conclu.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Pendant une semaine Kurt est revenu à son quotidien habituel. Le matin il se réveillait aux bras de son mari, préparait le petit déjeuner et emmenait Benjamin à l'école avant d'aller travailler. Il rentrait aux alentours de 17 heures pour aider Benjamin à faire ses devoirs pendants qu'il préparait le dîner puis alla donner le bain à Katie. Comme prévu, Gary rentrait vers 19h30. Après diner il mettait Katie au lit et il racontait une histoire à Benjamin pour l'endormir.

Mais le moment où il se retrouvait dans son lit, les pensées qu'il avait essayer d'oublier toute la journée refaisaient surface. Et la seule personne responsable de celles-ci n'était autre que Blaine Anderson. Il repensait à leur rencontre. Dès qu 'il a posé les yeux sur cette homme il a été captivé. C'est étrange, pensa Kurt, mais a ce moment tout a basculé dans sa vie. Bien sûr, d'un point de vue extérieur cela semblait un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais pas pour lui. Il lui semblait avoir l'impression de retourner à l'adolescence lorsqu'il avait eu un coup de coeur pour Finn. Seulement cette fois cette fois son admiration pour Blaine était plus forte et semblait réciproque. Et avec tout ça il n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable. Il se comportait comme un mauvais mari rien qu'en pensant à quelqu'un d'autre et de s'imaginer des choses que seuls lui et son mari devrait faire.

-Tu dors, demanda Gary, assis au pied du lit.

Il leva le regard vers lui. Il portait seulement ses boxeurs noirs ou une petite érection était apparente et arborait un sourire narquois sur son visage. _Cela ne présage rien de bon_, pensa t-il.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire qu'on pourrait s'amuser tout les deux.

Gary s'avança vers lui tel un félin qui attrape sa proie. Ce dernier déglutit.

-D'autant plus que ça fait un certain moment qu'on a rien fait.

Son mari était face à lui et posa ses mains et ses jambes de chaque côté de son corps.

-J'ai envie de prendre soin de toi et de te faire plaisir.

Gary se pencha vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement. Kurt ferma les yeux en essayant de se concentrer sur les lèvres de son mari. Le baiser s'échauffa et Gary se mit à embrasser sa mâchoire.

-Attends.

Gary recula.

-Quel est le problème, demanda-t-il. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal?

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est alors?

-Je suis juste fatigué. J'ai eu une grosse journée aujourd'hui. Tu sais, en ce moment nous sommes en plein dans la création de costumes pour une nouvelle comédie musicale.

Gary l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Je comprends. Tu sais quoi? Je viens d'avoir une idée.

-Laquelle, interrogea le châtain.

-Demain soir nous allons demander à Rachel de garder les enfants et nous allons nous faire une petite soirée en tête à tête.

-Tu es sûr que Rachel est libre? Je veux dire, puisque ces temps-ci elle est célibataire elle a peut être envie de sortir avec des amis. Mais sinon c'est une idée qui me plait, dit-il en voyant le regard déçu de Gary.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais gérer tout ça. Et nous faisons parti de ses amis. Elle va être heureuse de nous aider.

-Très bien.

Gary sourit.

-Je t'aime. Je veux que tu saches que mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changer.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Gary rentra dans les couvertures et se rapprocha de Kurt.

-Viens dans mes bras chéri.

Kurt se tourna vers lui et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant quelques minutes avant que Gary éteignit les lumières. Cependant il trouva le sommeil que quelques heures plus tard.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Le lendemain matin les peu d'heures de sommeil se sont fait ressentir. Kurt en était à son deuxième cafés et il ne changeait rien à son humeur.

-Benjamin, ton sac est sur le canapé, dit-il en sortant de sa chambre vêtu pull noir à col rond avec une chemise blanche en dessous et un jean clair avec des bottines kaki.

-On peut y aller, j'ai toutes mes affaires, dit le garçon en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

-Jackie nous partons, dit-il a la femme qui se trouvait dans la chambre de Katie.

-Très bien, répondit-elle.

Il marcha sur un jouet de Benjamin placé en plein milieu du salon.

-Benjamin, quand vas-tu comprendre que tes jouets ne doivent pas trainer dans le salon, demanda-t-il en ramassant le jouet.

Il le posa sur la table devant le canapé et ramassa un dossier de Gary.

-Mince, ton père a encore oublié son dossier.

-Papa, j'ai école.

-Oui allons-y, dit-il en rejoignant son fils vers la porte.

Il ouvrit la porte et suivit Benjamin à l'extérieur.

KKKKKKKKKK

Blaine se rendit au travail ce même matin. Aujourd'hui cela s'annonçait comme une courte journée d'après son emploi du temps. _Tant mieux,_ se dit-il. En effet, ces derniers jours il allait travailler à reculons. Il ne s'investissait pas autant dans son boulot tout ça parce que son esprit était dirigé vers quelqu'un d'autre. Kurt Hummel.

Dès qu'il avait vu cet homme s'avancer vers lui quelques nuits plus tôt, il a été séduit. C'est homme ne ressemblait à aucun autre. Son physique et son style se démarquait des autres. Un seul mot pour le décrire, il était Unique. Bien sûr tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai et cet homme appartenait déjà à quelqu'un, avec un des ses collaborateurs qui plus est.

_La vie pouvait être injuste._

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à rejoindre le lieu de son travail, il le vit sortir de l'immeuble. Comme la dernière fois il était impeccable. Il arborait une tenue qui sculptait son corps et ses cheveux était parfaitement en place malgré le vent.

-Kurt, il appela sans penser.

Le principal intéressé se retourna à l'appel de son nom et il le vit.

-Hey, dit le châtain en le rejoignant le sourire aux lèvres.

Quelques centimètres les séparaient et il pouvait sentir l'eau de cologne de Kurt.

-Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici?

-Gary a oublié un dossier à la maison. Je suis venu lui apporté au cas où il en avait besoin.

Blaine sentit un drôle de sentiment au fond de sa poitrine. Peut-être était-ce ce que l'on appelait la jalousie.

-Je suppose que je vais te laisser te rendre au travail, continua-t-il.

-Non, tu ne me déranges pas. En fait je n'ai pas encore pris mon café, ce qui signifie que ma journée n'a pas encore commencé.

-Je vois où vous voulez en venir. J'en ai déjà bu deux depuis ce matin.

-Dans ce cas un troisième ne vous feras pas de mal.

Il regretta instantanément son offre.

-Enfin, vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous joindre à moi, se rattrapa t-il.

-Non, c'est très bien, dit le plus grand en répondant à son regard. Par ailleurs j'ai toute ma journée.

-Okay, dit Blaine plongé dans le regard de l'homme en face de lui. Je connais un délicieux café dans le coin de la rue.

-Je vous suis.

Il ouvre la voie et le châtain le suit.$

CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Kurt et Blaine ont chacun donné leur commande à la serveuse et quand le plus jeune a vu son invité sortir son porte monnaie il lui dit de reculer.

_"Kurt, j'insiste. C'est moi qui vous ai proposé et ça me fais plaisir."_

Ensuite ils se sont installés près des fenêtres du café face à face. C'est le châtain qui a brisé le silence.

-La prochaine fois vous serez mon invité.

-Il y aura une prochaine fois, demanda Blaine en souriant.

-Je tiens à vous rendre la pareil.

-Dans ce cas promettez moi quelque chose.

-Je suis tout ouie, dit Kurt en buvant une gorgée de café.

L'avocat bloqua son regard sur sa pomme d'adam quand il avala.

-Je...je pensais qu'on pourrait peut être arrêter de se vouvoyez. On est jeunes tout les deux et je connais bien votre mari.

-Je suis content que vous ayez, enfin que tu ais parlé de cela. Je serais plus à l'aise à présent.

-Tu n'étais pas à l'aise dans nos discussions, demanda le brun inquiet.

-Non je suis à l'aise avec toi. Justement. J'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait s'entendre tout les deux. Tu vas surement penser que je suis bizarre mais je me sens à l'aise autour de toi.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de bizarre avec toi?

-Peut-être le fait qu'on se connaisse seulement depuis une semaine et qu'une soirée ma suffit a me donner envie de m'intéresser à ta personnalité.

-Je ressens la même chose et je compte sur ce café pour apprendre à te connaître.

Kurt rigola et juste ce petit bruit suffit à illuminer la pièce.

-Désolé seulement je pense que tu as déjà tout appris de moi.

-Dans ce cas je vais reformuler ma phrase.

Kurt leva les yeux de son café et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il s'écoula quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Blaine oublia de parler et concentra son regard dans ces yeux bleu-vert qui le regardait. Il baissa les yeux sur les lèvres de Kurt un petit instant et le vit sortir la langue et se lécher la lèvre inférieure. Son regard reste bloquer sur cet endroit du visage de Kurt. Il avait envie de se pencher un peu plus rien que pour réduire l'écart et de se perdre dans un baiser.

-Tu trouves mes lèvres si intéressantes, essaya de plaisanter Kurt mais la rougeur sur son visage montrait le contraire.

Blaine baissa la tête, trop gêné pour affronter son regard.

-Je crois que tu voulais me dire quelque chose à propos de me connaitre.

Il releva doucement la tête et reporta son regard vers l'extérieur.

-Je m'en fou que tu me parles de ta vie avec ta famille. Que tu me dises comment tu as rencontré Gary ou comment tes petits on appris à marcher.

Il avait vraiment besoin d'être honnête avec lui. Une relation, quelle soit amicale ou amoureuse ne pouvait pas être basée sur le mensonge. Il n'entendit pas le châtain protester et décida donc de tourner son regard vers lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de colère ou de tristesse dans ses yeux. Il le pris comme un signe pour continuer.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que ces personnes font partis de toi mais ne sont pas le vrai toi. Je veux que tu me racontes ton adolescence, tes passion, ton dessert préféré.

Il vit Kurt lui sourire timidement.

-Pourquoi tu souris?

-Parce que ça fait un certain temps qu'on ne s'était pas autant intéressé à moi.

-Dans ce cas tout cela est fini.

-Avant d'en connaitre un peu plus sur moi j'aimerai que tu répondes à une de mes questions.

-Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie? Je sais, c'est plutôt indiscret comme question mais j'ai accepté ton invitation alors que mon mari travaille à quelques mètres d'ici. Donc je me disais que peut-être que c'était la même chose pour toi.

-Je n'ai personne qui m'attend. Du moins, je n'ai pas été à la recherche de quelqu'un jusqu'à présent.

Kurt rougit et et se racla la gorge.

-Tu n'auras aucun problèmes à trouver un homme avec le physique que tu as.

-Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire, demanda t-il le sourire en coin.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Tu es un homme séduisant doté d'une grande intelligence. Enfin c'est ce que j'en déduis si je m'en réfère à ta profession d'avocat.

-J'aime ta façon dont tu le vois.

Kurt sourit et but une gorgée de sa boisson.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Après avoir passé près d'une heure à discuté autour d'un café, Kurt à dû y mettre un terme pour aller préparer le dîner pour la soirée en amoureux de ce-soir. Ils se sont tous les deux dirigés dehors et marché jusqu'au coin de la rue.

-C'est ici que notre chemin se sépare.

-J'aimerai passé la matinée avec toi, insista Blaine.

-J'ai un dîner à préparer. Gary a décidé qu'on passe la soirée en amoureux.

Il vit le brun baisser les yeux afin d'éviter son regard.

-Il a de la chance, il riposta à voix basse.

-Je vais y aller. En tout cas j'ai passé un excellent moment.

-Je m'excuse, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose depuis que je t'ai aperçu ce-matin.

-Je. Le châtain regarda le plus petit qui avait les yeux baissé sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci s'approcha sans déplacer son regard. Il ne souciait plus de l'emplacement où ils se trouvaient; au milieu d'un trottoir où les passants les contournaient pour continuer leur route. Il ne se souciait seulement du garçon en face de lui qui avait maintenant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il quitta ses lèvres des yeux et plongea son regard dans celui du châtain pour lui demander la permission. Quand Kurt le stoppa pas, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses lèvres étaient douces et avait encore le goût du café de plus tôt. Kurt posa sa main droite sur sa joue et ce geste envoya des picotements. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille pour le rapprocher et approfondit le baiser. Il attrapa sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents et plongea sa langue dans sa bouche. Leurs langues dansaient ensemble et Blaine gémit. L'autre semblait s'en rendre compte et mit fin au baiser.

-Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce-que je fais, il gémit en cachant son visage avec ses mains.

-J'ai beaucoup aimé. A vrai dire je voulais le faire dès que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi.

-Mon mari rêve d'un beau dîner et je dois y aller si je veux lui faire, dit-il en reculant et en évitant son regard.

-Penses-y, je suis sûr que tu en avais envie toi aussi.

Kurt partit sans un regard pour lui. Blaine est resté sur place, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il le regardait se fendre dans la foule. Il reviendra, ce baiser était plus intense que tout ceux qu'il eu partagé dans sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt s'admira dans le miroir de la chambre. Il était anxieux pour la soirée, d'autant plus que les évènements de plus tôt n'ont rien fait pour le rassurer. Il avait peur que Gary que quelque chose n'allait pas. Kurt soupira. Le baiser qu'il avait partagé avec Blaine lui avait envoyé des picotements dans tout le corps. Il avait éprouvé des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avec Gary. En parlant de Gary, celui-là allait bientôt rentrer à la maison et il devait s'assurer que le dîner allait être agréable.

Le son du claquement de la porte d'entrée lui indique l'arrivé de son mari.

-Chéri, je suis rentrée, cria Gary depuis le salon.

Kurt soupira une dernière fois pour se donner du courage.

-J'arrive.

Il quitta la pièce et rejoignit Gary qui enlevait son manteau.

-Hey, Gary accueilla en posant son manteau sur le porte manteau près de l'entrée.

-Tu arrives tôt, son mari dit en fermant la distance entre eux.

-J'ai pensé à ça toute la journée. J'ai quitté mon travail à 18 h et pas une minute de plus.

-Vraiment, demanda Kurt en souriant.

-J'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser. Un peu comme ça.

Gary attrapa son mari par les hanches et l'embrassa doucement. Kurt ne ressenti rien d'aussi fort dans ce baiser que celui qu'il avait eu ce-matin. Il se sentit coupable de penser à ça. Gary se retira.

-Alors, qu'est-ce-que tu nous as préparer pour le dîner?

-Suis-moi.

Il lui picora les lèvres et prit la main gauche de Gary et le guida vers la salle à manger-salon où une table pour deux personnes était dressée avec des chandelles allumées.

-C'est magnifique.

-Je sais, je suis assez fier de la décoration, dit son mari en appréciant sa table.

Il se tourna vers lui.

-Assieds-toi, je vais chercher les premiers plats.

Gary l'attrapa par les hanches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé pour le désert?

-Un délicieux fondant au chocolat. Je sais à quel point le chocolat est ton péché mignon.

-Même si j'adore le fondant, je crois que j'ai une autre envie pour le dessert, il dit en le regardant dans les yeux.

Kurt avala. Bien sûr, ils allaient devoir avec des relations sexuelles ce-soir. Après le baiser et sa journée chargée à préparer le dîner il n'avait pas eu le temps pour y repenser. _Pourquoi décris-tu cela comme une obligation__,_pensa-t-il. Gary était son mari et il devrait aimer cette proximité entre eux.

-Chéri?

La voix de Gary stoppa ses pensées et il le vit en face de lui, à la recherche de son regard.

-Tu vas bien, demanda-t-il.

-Ouais, je pensais juste à quelque chose.

Quand Gary lui donna un regard interrogateur, il rajouta:

-Rien d'important. Installes-toi, je me dépêche.

Il part dans la cuisine pour éviter les quelques questions de Gary.

CCCCCCCCC

-C'était délicieux, dit Gary assis sur le canapé, un verre de vin rouge à la main.

-Je suis content que ça t'es plu, dit Kurt d'où il soufflait les bougies sur la table.

-Maintenant pour que le dîner soit parfait viens me rejoindre. On s'occupera du rangement après.

Kurt le rejoignit pendant que Gary avala sa dernière gorgée de vin avant de poser le verre sur la table basse devant le canapé. Kurt s'assit à côté de lui et Gary se redressa.

-Tu sais, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire à quel point tu es magnifique ce-soir.

Il posa sa main derrière le cou de son mari pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Il l'embrassa doucement puis Gary commença à être plus rugueux dans le baiser.

-J'ai adore l'entrée et le plat principal, mais j'attends de goûter le dessert, dit-il en s'écartant.

Kurt déglutit.

-Tu veux le faire tout de suite? Parce qu'on a tout notre temps.

Gary le regarda intensément et se rapprocha de son oreille. Son mari frissonna de la proximité soudaine.

-J'ai passé tout le dîner à essayer de ne pas me lever et de t'arracher tout ces vêtements, il lui souffla dans l'oreille.

Kurt ne bougea pas, pas encore prêt à aller plus loin et Gary se recula pour être face à son mari.

-On pourrait commencer ici et finir dans la chambre. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on abîme le mobilier, mais le canapé n'aura rien.

Il se leva et se mit devant le châtain qui fixait encore l'endroit où était assis Gary.

-Hey, chéri.

Kurt tourna doucement la tête vers lui et leva les yeux, vitreux, vers lui.

-On ne va pas avoir des relations sexuelles si on est encore habillé.

Kurt sembla enregistré les paroles et se leva doucement du canapé. Gary se recula et glissa la veste de Kurt de ses épaules.

-Je sais aussi à quel point tu tiens à tes affaires, dit Gary en se retournant pour poser la veste sur la table basse. Il se retourna vers son mari et commença à lui ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise.

-Tu sais, dit-il tout en continuant ce qu'il faisait en souriant. Personne ne pourra te connaitre mieux que je le fais. Je connais tes goûts, ton rapport avec les vêtements...

Kurt écouta Gary sans le couper dans son discours alors qu'il ressentit du dégoût envers lui même pour ne pouvoir retourner les sentiments de son mari en ce moment. C'était étrange. Il y a encore une semaine il était fou amoureux de Gary et maintenant il avait envie d'être dans les bras d'un autre homme.

Il sentit du froid contre sa poitrine et comprit que Gary s'était déjà débarrassé de sa chemise. Il la vit posée et soigneusement pliée à côté de sa veste sur la table basse. Il sentit les doigts de Gary défaire sa ceinture de pantalon et ouvrir son bouton. Le châtain soupira et essaya de ne pas repousser les mains de son mari qui glissaient le long de ses cuisses au fur et à mesure qu'il baissait le pantalon.

-Magnifique, dit Gary d'où il était assis au pied de son mari. Je ne me lasserai jamais de te contempler. Personne ne t'arrive à la cheville.

-Gary, s'il te plait, dit son mari les joues rouges. Tu sais que je ne suis pas à l'aise quand tu me dévisages comme ça.

-Une autre chose que je connais de toi. Seulement tu te trompes. Je ne te dévisages pas, je t'admires.

-Arrête avec ça Gary, dit-il gêné. Tu n'as pas à prouver sans cesse mon amour pour moi.

Gary se releva et se tint face à son mari.

-J'aime le faire. Je veux te montrer que mon amour pour toi ne changera jamais.

-Je sais.

Gary lui fit un chaste baiser au coin de la bouche.

-Tu devras te déshabiller. Je me sens un peu seul en caleçon devant toi.

-Excuses-moi, j'étais focalisé sur toi.

Kurt laissa son esprit vagabonder pendant que son mari se déshabillait. Son mari était parfait et des milliers d'hommes gays se battraient pour l'avoir. Seulement il n'avait qu'un seul homme en tête. Un homme qui avait pris le temps de prendre un café avec lui et avait envie d'apprendre à le connaitre d'une manière que personne d'autre n'avait jamais fait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Gary. Gary posa son corps au dessus du sien et s'appuya sur ses coudes pour ne pas l'écraser.

-Hey toi, rigola Gary. Tu as l'air d'être sur une autre planète.

Il leva le regard vers Gary et le vit nu avec son excitation apparente.

-Je t'aime tellement, dit Gary.

Le châtain n'eut pas le temps de répondre puisque Gary avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes et les remuaient fortement. Sans rompre le baiser, il porta Kurt et enroula ses jambes autour de lui et le coucha sur le canapé. Il essaya de pousser l'image de Blaine torse nu au dessus de lui. Il était sûr que sous toutes ces couches de vêtements qu'il portait pour faire professionnel se cachait de forts abdominaux. Il revint sur terre lorsque Gary commença à lui faire l'amour.

Gary a été très doux comme toujours, seulement Kurt était à moitié présent. Il était physiquement proche de Gary mais pas mentalement. Il a toujours adoré avoir des rapports sexuels avec son mari, du moins, c'était avant qu'il fasse une rencontre qui change tout. Quand Gary était à l'intérieur de lui, il s'est forcé à émettre de faux gémissements. Quelle horreur, il se sentait ignoble envers Gary. Il est venu un peu de temps avec son mari, en se forçant à crié le nom de Gary. Quand celui-ci est parti dans la salle de bain chercher un gant de toilette, il s'est retenu de ne pas pleurer. Jamais de toute sa vie il ne s'est jamais aussi cruel.

Ils se sont endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Comme tous les autres soirs, Kurt s'est endormi tard après son mari. Ce café de ce matin lui avait encore plus remanié sa vie.

CCCCCCCC

Le lendemain matin Gary est parti tôt au travail tandis que Kurt est resté au lit pour rattraper son sommeil. Il n'avait pas besoin de préparer le petit-déjeuner et d'emmener Benjamin à l'école. En revanche, Rachel devait lui rapporter Katie. Environ une heure après le départ de Gary, il entendit toquer à la porte. Il gémit et s'assit sur le lit pour s'étirer. Il entendit un coup à la porte. Rachel pouvait être impatiente parfois. Il sortit du lit et s'aperçut de sa nudité. Il ramassa un boxer par-terre et l'enfila.

-Attends Rachel, il cria. Laisses-moi deux secondes.

Il se dirigea vers le placard et l'ouvrit puis attrapa un t-shirt blanc plié en hauteur. Il se dirigea dans le salon pour aller ouvrir à Rachel tout en mettant son vêtement. Le châtain ouvrit la porte à une Rachel énervée qui tenait Katie dans ses bras avec un sac polochon dans saes mains.

-Hey. Désolé j'étais en train de dormir.

-Je vois ça, dit-elle en regardant sa tenue.

Il se déplaça sous le regard de Rachel.

-Viens.

Il se poussa sur le côté pour la laisser entrer et ferma la porte dès que Rachel est entrée.

-Bonjour Katie, dit-il en la prenant des bras de la brune.

-Je suppose que ta soirée s'est bien passé, dit-elle en souriant et en posant le sac vers le canapé.

-Oui c'était bien, dit-il en allant s'assoir sur la canapé. Il fit un bisous sur la joue de Katie et la posa contre lui.

-Allez, raconte-moi, dit-elle en le rejoignant.

-Tu es bien trop curieuse.

Rachel lissa sa jupe à carreaux rouge et noir et s'assit sur le canapé et croisa ses jambes.

-Je vous ai rendu un service en gardant vos enfants alors j'ai le droit de savoir certains détails.

-Il n'y a rien a dire. Nous avons dîné et tu devines la suite. Comment s'est passé ta soirée avec les enfants?

-Ne change pas de sujet Kurt Hummel.

Il remua quelques mèches des cheveux mi-longs de Katie.

-Je n'ai rien à dire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtu!

Il tourna la tête vers elle, les yeux plissés.

-Ecoute Rachel, je t'apprécie énormément, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à en parler.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sans se détourner il rapprocha Katie de lui contre son torse.

-Kurt, qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui? Si vous aviez passé une si bonne soirée tout les deux comme tu dis, tu ne serais pas en train de m'engueuler.

-Excuses moi Rachel. Je te suis très reconnaissant d'avoir fait la nounou hier soir, seulement il n'y a rien d'intéressant que tu ai besoin de savoir et en ce qui concerne les choses qui se passent en dessous de la ceinture, selon reste entre Gary et moi.

-Vous vous êtes disputés, demanda Rachel en se levant.

-Quoi? Non on ne s'est pas disputés.

Il soupira.

-Ecoute, peut-être que tu devrais y aller.

-Tu me mets à la porte, demanda t-elle énervée.

-Nous ne sommes pas capable de discuter comme des gens normaux et je n'ai pas envie d'effrayer Katie.

-Très bien, je vais te laisser.

Elle s'approcha de lui.

-Seulement la prochaine fois ne compte pas sur moi pour garder les enfants. J'ai dû annuler un dîner à la dernière minute et je ne vais jamais revoir cet homme. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il allait pouvoir m'aider à aller de l'avant depuis ma rupture avec Finn.

-Rachel, ça fait plus de deux ans que tu l'as quitté.

-J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu sois sincère avec moi au lieu de te défouler.

Elle quitta la pièce en colère et en faisant claquer la porte en partant.

CCCCCC

Blaine se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs quand il a entendu son nom appelé au loin. Il s'arrêta et posa son regard sur Gary qui s'approchait de lui avec un collègue.

-Nous allions déjeuner, vous vous joignez à nous, demanda Gary.

-Non, j'allais juste m'acheter un sandwich avant de retravailler sur un dossier.

-Allez, ça peut bien attendre une heure. Et puis entre collègues on devrait apprendre à se connaitre. En parlant de collègue, je vous présente Daniel, dit-il en désignant l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'année à ses côtés. Il travaille au service clientèle.

-Blaine Anderson, fit-il en tendant sa main. L'homme lui serra la main. Je suis l'avocat de la société.

-Vous êtes le petit nouveau, demanda-t-il en lâchant la main.

-Oui, il est arrivé il y a quelques mois, répond Gary. Alors, vous déjeunez avec nous?

-D'accord, lui dit Blaine.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs et Gary pris la parole.

-J'étais justement en train de raconter à Daniel la soirée que j'ai passé avec mon mari.

Blaine sentit une douleur a sa poitrine. Il savait qu'il n'appréciait pas que Kurt passe une soirée avec son mari en tête à tête mais l'entendre de ce dernier le blessait encore plus.

-Il a vraiment été parfait, il continua alors qu'ils avaient atteint l'ascenseur.

Il appuya sur le bouton.

-Il a dressée la table avec des bougies et le dîner était délicieux, dit Gary alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent.

-Ce qui nous intéresse c'est ce qu'il s'est passé après, dit Daniel en rigolant.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et Gary appuya sur le bouton "rez-de-chaussée".

-Tout ça reste entre mon mari et moi, dit Gary en souriant. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir c'était très bien. C'est un très bon partenaire sexuel.

Blaine serra les poings à ses côtés. Il était jaloux de Gary, non pas de sa personnalité parce qu'il n'a aucun scrupule pour parler de sa vie sexuelle dans un ascenseur, mais parce qu'il avait Kurt.

-Tout va bien Anderson, demanda Daniel.

-Oui, menti-t-il. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger pendant votre discussion.

-Oh ça ne me dérange pas, dit Gary. En plus vous avez déjà rencontré Kurt il me semble.

-Oui, nous avons eu l'occasion de discuter, dit Blaine en repensant aux mots qu'ils ont échangé lors de la soirée de la société et durant leur presque-date de café hier matin. J'ai apprécié sa personnalité.

-Oui, je sais ce que vous voulez dire. Il est unique.

-Je sais, dit Blaine à voix basse. C'était sa façon à lui de décrire Kurt.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

Blaine déglutit. Gary était ce genre de mari collant qui n'allait pas être facile de se débarrasser.

-Nous somme arrivés, dit Daniel.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Gary et Daniel sortirent et entamèrent une conversation. Le brun soupira pour se donner du courage et les suivit avant que les portes de ne referment.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

-Papa, je n'arrive pas à finir mon problème de mathématiques, dit Benjamin assis à la table de la cuisine avec son cahier et son livre de maths étalés sur la table.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'aider, dit Kurt qui mélangeait des légumes dans une casserole.

-J'ai essayé de réfléchir mais c'est trop complique, continua Benjamin en mâchant un stylo.

-Dans ce cas attends le retour de ton père pour lui demander, dit-il en posant sa cuillère en bois.

-Mais il va pas vouloir. Tu sais très bien qu'il est fatigué quand il rentre du travail.

Kurt soupira et se retourna vers Benjamin.

-Ecoute j'en ai assez, dit-il en élevant la voix. Et arrête de mâcher ton stylo.

Il posa son stylo sur la table et leva les yeux vers son père.

-Tu vas essayer de faire tes devoirs tout seul, tu es assez grand pour ça. Je suis en train de préparer le dîner et je ne peux pas être en train de faire deux choses à la fois.

-Pourquoi tu es énervé papa?

-Je suis pas énervé. Je suis juste fatigué de devoir tout faire ici. Comme ton père j'ai un travail.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée claqué.

-Et puis les maths c'est le domaine de ton père. Ca serait à lui de t'aider.

Gary entra dans la cuisine en costume de travail.

-Huum, ça sent bon ici.

Il rejoignit Kurt et lui fit un bisou sur la bouche.

-Ton fils a besoin d'aide dans ses devoirs de mathématiques, dit Kurt. Et comme je sais que tu es un génie dans cette matière, je te laisse faire.

-Tu sais que j'aimerais aider mais j'ai du travail à faire.

-Non, je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses, continue Kurt en élevant le ton. Le travail reste à ton bureau. Tu vas aider ton fils si tu ne veux pas qu'il ait une mauvaise note pendant que je prépare le dîner.

Il pris la cuillère posée sur le comptoir et mélanger les légumes dans la casserole sous le regard de son mari.

-Très bien. Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire en criant à haute voix.

-C'est juste que j'en ai marre de tout faire dans cette maison. Je travaille aussi moi.

Gary se tourna vers Benjamin qui les observait.

-Va dans ta chambre s'il te plaît. On a besoin de parler avec ton père.

Benjamin se leva. Il passa devant Gary qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit de la pièce.

-Tu peux t'arrêter un moment s'il te plaît, demanda Gary.

-Non, je dois finir le dîner.

-Et moi je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu es énervé. On a passé une bonne journée hier soir pourtant tout les deux.

Son mari claqua la cuillère sur le comptoir et se tourna vers lui.

-Si tu veux tout savoir je me suis disputé avec Rachel. Elle était trop curieuse sur notre soirée et madame est partie en claquant la porte parce que je refusait de lui donner des détails sur notre vie privée. Et puis j'ai passé la journée ici à nettoyer l'appartement et à préparer le dîner pendant que ton fils avait besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs. Voilà ce que j'ai fais de ma journée de congé.

-Tu veux aller voir Rachel pour vous expliquer?

Kurt le regarda avec des grands yeux.

-Tu veux que j'aille parler avec elle, il demanda, exaspéré. Tu n'as absolument pas écouter ce que j'ai dit. A moins que tu n'en ai rien à faire.

-C'st ton amie, je pensais que tu voudrais te réconcilier avec elle.

-Justement, si c'est mon amie elle aurait dû m'écouter quand je lui ai dit d'arrêter de me poser ses questions. Et je n'irais pas m'excuser auprès d'elle.

Gary se rapprocha de lui et le plus grand tourna la tête.

-Pour ce qui est des tâches ménagères on peut toujours embaucher une femme de ménage.

Kurt se tourna vers lui.

-C'est ta solution? Refiler aux autres les tâches que t'as pas envie de faire.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je fasse? Quand je rentre du travail je n'ai pas envie de faire le ménage. Et puis des gens sont payé pour faire ça à notre place.

-Quel argument, dit son mari en croissant ses bras sur son torse.

-Je crois que je vais aller aider Benjamin, dit Gary marchant à reculons vars la porte.

L'homme coiffé soupira et se retourna vers la casserole. Il éteignit le gaz et entendit les pas de Gary quitter.

CCCC

-Tu veux qu'on sorte ce-soir, demanda Wes à Blaine à l'autre bout du téléphone. Les deux étaient restés amis depuis le lycée et aussi avec le reste des Warblers.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit Blaine en marchant dans le salon avec le téléphone posé contre son oreille droite et son épaule. J'ai une tonne de travail.

-Ton métier est tellement important pour toi qu'il passe avant nous, dit Wes. Tu n'as même plus de vie privée. A quand remonte la dernière fois que tu t'es amusé avec un gars?

-Un moment, soupira l'avocat en se dirigeant vers l'étagère du salon. Et puis je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer un type dans un bar qui ne se souviendra même plus de moi le lendemain.

-Dans ce cas inscrit toi sur un site de rencontre en ligne.

-Je te remercie de ton aide Wes, dit-il en tirant un gros livre de droit de l'étagère et en regardant la couverture. Seulement j'ai déjà rencontré quelqu'un.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit, s'écria Wes, énervé. Je suis ton meilleur ami.

-Parce qu'on s'est juste embrassé, lui répond le brun en se dirigeant vers le canapé. Et parce qu'il est dans une situation compliquée.

Il s'assit sur le canapé et posa le livre sur la table base.

-Tu n'es pas curieux Wes?

-Je ne sais pas si tu veux m'en dire plus. Tu viens de me dire que c'était compliqué.

Le brun pris son téléphone posé entre son oreille et son épaule et le tient à son oreille.

-Il est marié, dit-il a Wes au téléphone.

-Okay, je vois, dit Wes en soupirant. Où l'as-tu rencontré?

-En fait c'est là que tout se complique. C'est le mari d'un collègue.

-Blaine, soupira son ami. Parmi tous les hommes gays qu'on trouve à New York il faut que tu craques sur un homme marié.

-Tu le verrais, sourit Blaine. C'est le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu. Je veux dire, il dégage un tel charme. Mais comme tu es mon ami je vais t'épargner ces longues descriptions physiques.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment alors, demanda son ami à l'autre bout du téléphone.

-Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça sachant que je risque de briser une famille.

-Une famille, le coupa Wes. Tu m'as dit qu'il avait un mari mais tu as oublié de me dire ça.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me faire la leçon Wes. Je sais que je le connais à peine et qu'on s'est juste embrassé, mais je sais qu'il tient à moi.

-Très bien, de toute façon tu es assez grand pour faire ce que tu veux.

-Merci, dit le brun en souriant. Et toi, comment tu vas, demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

CCCCC

Kurt est assis à la table de la cuisine, un verre de vin blanc dans sa main droite. Il pense à sa vie qui se résume seulement à sa famille et sa carrière depuis des années. Il se plait ainsi mais il a besoin d'un peu plus de passion et de danger, après tout il n'a que trente ans.

-Hey.

Il lève les yeux et voit Gary appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte de la pièce, les bras croisés.

-A quoi tu penses, il demande.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, dit-il en posant son verre. Il regarde son mari qui ne dit rien pour le laisser continuer. Je n'aurais pas dû te crier alors que tu rentrais du bureau.

Gary s'avance vers la table sans qu'ils ne se quittent du regard comme son mari parle.

-Seulement je suis épuisé Gary. Quand ce n'est pas à Broadway qu'on besoin de moi c'est ici et j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir du temps pour moi-même.

Gary s'assit sur son regard.

-Je comprends que ta carrière soit importante pour toi, surtout que tu es un excellent avocat, il continue, mais j'aimerai que tu m'aides dans les courses, le ménage mais en aucun cas la cuisine. Tu es le pire cuisinier que je connaisse, dit-il en souriant.

Gary rigola et Kurt le regarda en buvant une gorgée de vin.

-Je vais essayer de faire quelques courses quand je rentrerai du bureau, lui dit Gary. Et puis si Benjamin a besoin d'aide dans ses devoirs de maths il n'aura qu'à demander.

-Intéressant, dit le châtain en souriant. C'est un bon marché.

-Tu sais, je suis un idiot. J'aurais dû proposer de t'aider et pas attendre que tu m'en parle.

Gary pose sa main droite sur la table et Kurt finit sa gorgée de vin sous le regard de son mari puis pose son verre.

-Cette discussion est finie, dit-il en posant sa main droite dans celle de son Gary.

-Je t'aime, dit Gary. Je t'aimerai toute ma vie.

Le châtain baissa les yeux, ne pas vouloir rencontrer le regard de son mari alors qu'il ne ressent pas autant de sentiments pour lui.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit il en regardant autour de la cuisine.

Les doigts de la main de Gary qui ne tenait pas la main de son mari leva la tête du châtain pour qu'il rencontre son regard.

-Tout va bien, il demanda préoccupé. Tu étais ailleurs pendant tout le dîner et je ne pense pas que ça a avoir avec notre dispute de plus tôt.

_Super, il a découvert que je pense à une autre homme qui n'est autre que son collègue,_ pensa le châtain.

Gary remarqua le malaise de son mari et continua.

-Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air différent depuis quelques jours. Tu es un peu plus distant avec moi, à part peu être hier soir, dit-il en souriant. J'espère que tu ne penses pas que mon amour pour toi a changé et que tu passes après mon boulot.

-Non, pas du tout, le rassura Kurt en tirant sa main droite de la poignée de Gary. Je te fais confiance et en ce qui concerne mes absences comme tu dis, je suppose que c'est lié à Broadway. Je dirige la ligne de vêtements pour la nouvelle comédie musicale.

-Okay, dit Gary presque rassuré par ce qu'à dit son mari.

Voyant son Gary avec seulement un petit sourire sur son visage, il se pencha par-dessus la table et attrapa son mari avec une main de chaque côté avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Gary ne perdu pas de temps pour répondre au baiser.

-Je t'aime, dit le châtain sur les lèvres de son mari.

-Je t'aime plus, répond Gary avant de recoller leurs bouches ensemble.

CCCCCC

Le lendemain de sont appel téléphonique avec Wes, le brun n'eut pas eu le temps de penser à Kurt de la journée. Il dû mettre finir de mettre à jours certains dossier de la société pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient légaux vis-à-vis de la loi. C'est vers vingt heures qu'il quitta son bureau pour rentrer chez lui. L'air froid frappa son visage quand il sortit du bâtiment. Il faisait encore presque jour en ces jours de printemps mais le froid n'avait pas encore quitté la ville. Il resserra ses bras autour de sa veste de costume tout en tenant sa sacoche dans sa main droite et marcha vers son appartement qui était à deux pas de son lieu de travail.

Durant le trajet vers son appartement, il se laissa penser à Kurt. Il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis le baiser et se maudit lui-même pour ne pas avoir échanger leur téléphone. Il aurait pu entendre sa voix et lui proposer d'aller prendre un autre café.

Puis quelques minutes de marche il s'arrêta devant la porte du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble. Il fit le code d'accès sur le digicode à droite de la porte et quand la porte émit un bip, il la poussa avec son épaule droite. Le geste l'obligea a regarder vers la rue et aperçut une silhouette qui se retourna pour essayer de ne pas être repéré. Pendant une seconde, il crut que c'était Kurt. Il secoua la tête. Il avait eu une dure journée et son cerveau lui jouait des tours. Il soupira et rentra chez soi.

Après s'être débarrasser de sa veste et de sa sacoche, il fut allongé sur le canapé avec sa tête reposant sur son bras gauche plié et regarda un match de football américain à la télé. Il ne suivait pas beaucoup le sport mais aimait se détendre devant match après des dures journées.

Il entendit la sonnette et ne se rappela pas avoir commandé à manger. Il prit la télécommande posée à côté de lui sur le canapé et éteignit l'écran. Il se leva en trainant des pieds.

-Je viens, dit-il.

Il arriva devant la porte et lissa sa chemise blanche. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva bouche bée devant l'homme. Kurt se tenait devant lui, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon beige et en le regardant timidement. Le brun secoua la tête et prit la parole.

-Kurt. _Peut-être qu'il doit réfléchir avant de_ _parler_, se cria t-il.

-Je ne te dérange pas, demanda t-il. Je peux repasser sinon.

-Non, tu devrais rentrer, il finit en le dévisageant intensément.


	3. Chapter 3

InsertMyNameHer: Je suis contente si au final tu apprécies ma fic. Je pense que tu vas adorer la relation entre kurt et blaine dans ce chapitre.

carole97400: Un grand soulagement que tu apprécies ma fic. Sinon en ce qui concerne les chapitres, je met au grand maximum deux semaines pour les poster.

* * *

-Je m'excuse, j'aurais dû te faire rentrer, Blaine ouvre encore la porte.

Kurt enlève ses mains de ses poches et entra à l'intérieur en regardant autour de lui alors que le brun le suit du regard.

-Je viens de rentrer du travail, lui dit Blaine en fermant la porte. Tu as failli être ici pour rien.

Il se retourna et vit le châtain le regarder, les mains derrière son dos gêné.

-Je t'aurais attendu, il dit gêné.

-Comment, demanda le brun en s'approchant.

-Je t'ai suivi depuis ton lieu de travail, il répondit honteusement sans le quitter du regard.

Donc il n'avait pas imaginer cette silhouette qu'il avait vu dans la rue et ce fut bien Kurt.

-Par contre je dois t'avouer que j'espère ne pas être malade, le châtain le coupa.

Quand Blaine l'interrogea du regard il continua.

-Je t'ai attendu depuis 17h30, il dit en souriant. J'avais besoin de te parler mais comme je n'avais pas ton numéro et que je ne connais pas ton adresse, j'ai préféré te suivre. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'interpeller dès que je t'ai vu, mais j'avais besoin de quelques minutes pour me motiver.

-Tu as attendu plus de deux heures pour moi, demanda Blaine en faisant quelques pas pour se retrouver face à Kurt.

-Je sais, je doit passer pour un psychopathe , dit-il en souriant.

Blaine attrapa le visage de Kurt avec ses mains et s'approcha. Leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres les unes des autres et la souffle de Kurt vient sur son visage.

-Je ne connais personne qui aurait attendu pour moi aussi longtemps, dit le brun avec un regard profond.

Kurt réduit l'écart et embrassa Blaine avec force. L'autre ne perdit pas de temps à répondre au baiser. Ils ne pensaient pas avoir manqué leurs lèvres autant. Kurt ouvrit sa bouche pour échapper un gémissement et le brun ne perdit pas de temps pour enfoncer sa langue. Kurt gémit encore plus fort et attrapa les cheveux de Blaine d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient du casque de gel. Après un petit moment, Kurt stoppa le baiser sans pour autant s'éloigner.

-Je sais que je fais une erreur vis à vis de mon mari en étant ici, dit Kurt dans ses yeux. Mais je n'ai pensé qu'à toi depuis qu'on s'est embrassés. Je n'ai pas reçu autant de passion pendant toutes ces années où j'ai embrassé Gary.

-Je sais, moi aussi.

-Dans ce cas je ne devrais pas me sentir aussi coupable de vouloir t'embrasser à nouveau, dit Kurt en jouant avec quelques boucles sur le cou de l'homme en face de lui sans le quitter du regard.

Blaine attrapa sa bouche sans attendre. Kurt gémit et passa ses bras autour des épaules de l'autre tout en plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche. Le brun posa ses mains derrière les cuisses du plus grand homme et Kurt comprit le message et enroula ses jambes autour de son dos. Sans rompre le contact, il a conduit Kurt dans sa chambre. Il entra dans la pièce seulement éclairée par la lumière qui traverse la fenêtre et Blaine posa doucement Kurt sur le lit. Ils brisèrent leur baiser et Blaine regarda Kurt reculer vers les oreillers.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux continuer, demanda timidement Blaine.

Kurt hocha la tête et commença à ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise gris foncé avec des pois noir sous le regard hypnotique de Blaine qui suivit ses mains.

-Tu compte rester planté ou venir me rejoindre, demanda Kurt en enlevant sa chemise.

Il était torse nu et Blaine le dévisagea quand il se baissa pour poser sa chemise sur la table de nuit. Sa peau était laiteuse et sans aucune cicatrice et en dépit de sa fine taille il vit les légers muscles sur le dos et les bras de l'homme.

Kurt se tourna vers lui et quand il vit qu'il regarda son torse, il s'allongea sur le dos et posa ses mains sur son torse.

-Je veux voir ton torse, dit-il en souriant.

Blaine enleva un bouton de sa chemise et sous le regard intense de Kurt il monta sur le lit et se mit à quatre pattes pour le rejoindre. Leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas et quand Blaine fut devant Kurt, le châtain le tira par la chemise pour écraser leurs bouches.

-J'aime ta bouche, dit Kurt.

-Merci.

Kurt lui attrape la nuque avec sa main droite pour l'embrasser et avec son autre main essaie de déboutonner les autres boutons de la chemise. Quand la chemise est ouverte, il enlève sa main du cou et retira le vêtement . Il éloigna son visage et passe ses mains sur le torse de Blaine et le brun gémit en posant ses mains de chaque côté des hanches de Kurt. Il frisonna aux mains de Blaine juste au dessus de sa ceinture de jean et les pouces de qui frottent sa peau nue des ses hanches.

-Tu as la peau douce, dit Blaine.

Kurt rougit et Blaine ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Tu es magnifique, dit Kurt en caressant les poils en bas du torse. Il n'avait jamais aimé les poils sur cette partie du corps d'un homme mais tout cela était sexy sur le brun.

Il passa sa main droite sur un mamelon de Blaine et il frissonna.

-Tu ne voulais pas te déshabiller, demanda le brun en souriant.

-Je voulais le faire mais ensuite tu as commencé à déboutonner ta chemise et j'ai été préféré admirer le show.

Blaine retira ses mains de Kurt et s'assit sur ses jambes.

-Je vais t'enlever ce pantalon alors, dit-il le regardant dans les yeux. Kurt se contenta de hocher la tête.

Blaine enleva la ceinture sans lâcher le regard de Kurt. Il déboutonna le bouton de son pantalon et baissa la bringuette. Kurt souleva ses hanches en se tenant sur ses coudes pour que Blaine retire son pantalon.

-Tu es beau, dit le brun en posant le pantalon.

-Je ne suis un peu gêné. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être à moitié nu sous le regard d'un autre homme que mon mari.

-Tu ne devrait pas être gêné par moi. Et je suis content que peu d'autres hommes t'ai vu nu.

-Il n'y a que toi, dit Kurt timidement à voix basse.

-Pardon, demanda Blaine en se baissant un peu vers Kurt.

-Gary est le premier garçon que j'ai daté, répondit-il en ne rendant pas on regard. Je sais, c'est pathétique.

-Non, ça me montre que tu tiens vraiment à moi si tu es ici.

Il se pencha et rapprocha son visage de celui de Kurt.

-Je veux te montrer à quel point tu es merveilleux d'une manière que Gary ne t'as jamais montré.

Kurt attrapa sa nuque et rapprocha son visage du sien, le souffle de Blaine sur son ses lèvres. Sans rompre le regard, Kurt passa les mains sur le cou de Blaine avant de les descendre sur ses épaules. Il le sentit frisonner. Il laissa voyager ses mains sur son torse et doucement atteint la ceinture du pantalon de costume noir. Avec ses doigts tremblant, il baissa le regard sur la ceinture et la défit. Il enleva ensuite le bouton et descendit la bringuette.

Il leva le regard et rencontra celui de Blaine. Sans rompre le regard, il posa ses mains sur les fesses du brun et plaça son pouce sous le boxer avant de baisser le pantalon et le sous vtement ensemble. Blaine bougea ses jambes pour les faire glisser de ses cuisses et arrivés à ses mollets, il s'aida de ses pieds pour s'en dépouiller. Il abaissa son corps nu sous celui du châtain, et malgré le sous vêtement qu'il portait, Kurt gémit à la sensation de leurs deux sexes en érection qui s'appuient. Blaine attrapa son visage et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit au baiser en posant ses mains derrière la nuque de Blaine et le brun glissa doucement les siennes le long de ses côtes jusqu'à son boxer. Il posa ses pouces sous la ceinture et tira le boxer jusqu'aux genoux du chatain.

-Tu es tellement beau, dit Blaine en regardant l'ensemble du corps de Kurt.

-Je me sens un peu trop exposé, répondit-il en le regardant dans les yeux avec des joues roses.

-Tu sais, un corps comme ça ne devrait pas être entassé sous tant de vêtements. Quoique je suis content d'avoir le privilège de pouvoir l'admirer ainsi que de l'avoir contre le mien, finit-il.

-J'aimerai voir le tien en intégralité aussi, dit Kurt en posant ses mains sur hanches de Blaine.

-Profite du spectacle.

Kurt sourit et retourna Blaine et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Blaine sourit à son initiative alors que le Kurt s'assit sur ses cuisses.

Kurt enleva son boxer de ses genoux du mieux qu'il pu sous le regard attentionné du brun.

-J'espère que tu ne me prend pas pour un dieu du sexe, dit Kurt.

-Je ne penses rien du tout, le rassura l'autre. Je veux juste qu'on profite du moment qu'on a ensemble. Laisse ton mari de côté et amuse toi comme tu ne l'a jamais fait avec un homme.

-Je veux juste admirer le corps d'un homme qui n'est pas mon mari, dit le chatain timidement en tenant son regard.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Blaine et se pencha sur son torse. Blaine baissa les yeux pour le regarder.

Kurt posa sa bouche sur le torse Blaine qui frissonna. Les poils de Blaine frôlaient ses lèvres quand il posait des baisers sur sa peau et il aimait ça.

-Je dois dire que j'aime cette façon d'admirer mon corps, dit le brun en souriant.

Kurt enleva ses mains des épaules de Blaine et les baisa au niveau des hanches du brun puis descendit son corps plus bas et se retrouva au dessus de son entrejambe. Il remonta ses mains doucement sur le torse de Blaine et attrapa chacun de ses mamelons avec ses doigts. Blaine frémit doucement et sans se quitter du regard il posa ses mains sur son front pour se retenir d'attraper le chatain et de l'embrasser.

Soudainement les mains sur son torse disparurent et il baissa les yeux pour voir le châtain avec ses avants bras croisés sur ses hanches et en train de se concentrer sur son érection.

Kurt prit son temps pour se concentrer sur cette partie du corps du brun. Son érection reposait sur sa cuisse droite et était pour le moins dire assez épaisse avec un peu de pré à venir sur le dessus. Tout autour, des poils pubiens noirs étaient sur son entrejambe En cet instant Kurt attrapa le sexe de l'homme en dessous de lui avec sa main droite et Blaine gémit au geste. Kurt recueillit un peu de liquide pré-éjaculatoire avec sa main comme lubrifiant et la frotta de haut en bas du sexe de Blaine. Il vit le mouvements de ses hanches pour répondre à sa main et il leva les yeux vers lui et le vit les yeux clos et son souffle accéléré.

Il tenu la base de sa queue avec sa main et laissa sa langue tourbillonner autour du sommet de l'érection pour le goûter. Surpris, Blaine ouvrit ses yeux et regarda le chatain, qui répondit à ses yeux, en continuant ce qu'il faisait. Blaine le regardant avec des yeux sombres, il enveloppa ses lèvres autour de la tête de son érection. Il ferma les yeux en sentant le poids du sexe sur sa langue et cru entendre Blaine murmurer des 'Oh mon dieu Kurt' et 'sexy'. Il baissa sa tete plus bas et pris plus de Blaine dans sa bouche. Kurt essaya de ne pas s'étouffer en suçant la grosse queue.

-Kurt, ne t'arrête surtout pas, il cria avec ses mains posé sur son ventre.

Sans enlever l'érection de sa bouche, le châtain traça sa langue sur le veine de la face intérieure. Il sentit des mains tirant ses cheveux et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Blaine le regarder essoufflé la bouche ouverte et ses cheveux sortis de son gel.

-Tu es vraiment bon, il gémit.

Il creusa les joues pour prendre plus dans sa bouche. Bientôt, il sentit le bout de l'érection heurter sa gorge. La main droite de Blaine se posa derrière son cou tandis que l'autre tint ses cheveux pour aider le chatain à glisser sa bouche de haut en bas de son arbre. Kurt haleta autour de la queue et Blaine frissonna.

Blaine sentit un resserrement dans son ventre et ses testicules remplies. Il tira les cheveux de Kurt de sa main gauche pour retirer ses lèvres de sa queue.

-Je vais venir, il gémit.

Kurt ne l'écouta pas et glissa la queue plus loin dans sa bouche et roula ses testicules avec ses mains. Pour Blaine s'en était trop et il est venu avec un fort cri sous le regard de Kurt.

Kurt avala le liquide en essayant de ne pas en laisser une goutte et enleva la queue de sa bouche. Il essuya le blanc collé sur son menton avec sa main et le suça et il entendit Blaine soupirer. Il prit la bite ramolli de Blaine et la lécha pour enlever le sperme qui restait.

-Kurt, je ne peux pas obtenir dur à nouveau, dit-il avec les bras derrière la tête en regardant.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu goûtes bien.

Il se redressa sur ses coudes et rampa vers Blaine.

-Alors, demanda le chatain. C'était bien?

-C'est l'une de mes meilleures fellations, dit Blaine en attrapant son visage avec ses mains. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu es timide alors que tu avais ma bite dans ta bouche.

Kurt abaissa son corps sur Blaine pour l'embrasser. Blaine sentit son érection sur sa hanche.

-Laisses-moi m'occuper de toi, dit il en posant ses mains sur les fesses du chatain.

Il hocha la tete et échappa un petit bruit quand il sentit une main rocailleuse de Blaine prendre son érection.

Kurt posa sa tête dans son cou de et respira le parfum de gel douche et de la transpiration. Il sentit la main tenant son érection frotter de haut en bas.

-Ne te retiens pas, lui dit Blaine dans son oreille.

Le chatain gémit dans l'épaule de Blaine et descendit sa main droite sur ses fesses pour tenir la main de Blaine posé ici. Quand Blaine resserra son emprise sur sa queue et passa son pouce sur le sommet, il serra son emprise sur leurs mains et se laissa aller. Le sperme dégoulina sur le poing de Blaine.

-Ouah, dit le chatain en se détachant de lui et en se reposant sur le dos.

Il entendit un gémissement à côté de lui et tourna la tête pour voir Blaine se lécher les doigts collés de son sperme.

-Tu as l'air d'aimer mon sperme, il plaisanta.

Blaine lâcha sa main et en s'appuyant sur son coude il se tourna vers le châtain. Il posa sa tete sur sa main.

-Il est tout comme je l'aime. Mais plus sérieusement, il dit avec un visage plat, tu ne regrettes pas ce qu'on vient de faire?

-Non, il sourit. Je devrais me sentir mal pour faire ça à Gary, mais tu veux sais quoi? Je ne regrette rien. Je me sens bien avec toi, même si je suis nu dans ton lit, et je crois que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi à l'aise durant un acte sexuel.

-Quand tu disais que tu avais peur de ne pas être un dieu en ce qui concerne l'acte intime tu te trompais. Je veux dire, ta bouche et ta langue son très talentueuses.

Kurt rougit et détourna le regard.

-Alors, dit le bouclé après un instant en regardant son profil. Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer pour nous deux?

-Je ne sais pas, il répondit en tournant sa tête vers Blaine, se tenant toujours sur sa main. Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter.

-Moi non plus, dit Blaine en caressant les côtes de Kurt avec sa main libre. On peut toujours se voir en cachette.

-Etre amant, demanda Kurt en souriant.

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Tu sais, tu me plait vraiment, dit-il en posant la main qui caressait le chatain sur le lit.

Kurt se déplaça afin de se retrouver au dessus de Blaine qui suivit ces mouvements. Il lui attrapa les fesses pour le stabiliser et Kurt reposa ses avants bras de chaque côtés de son visage.

KKKKKK

-J'ai envie qu'on se donne des petits rendez-vous secrets et qu'on passe du temps ensemble, sourit Kurt.

-Ca me plait, il répondit en souriant.

-Il va falloir qu'on s'échange nos numéros alors.

Il picora les lèvres de Blaine sans le laisser répondre et posa sa tête sur le torse poilu.

-Est-ce-que je peux passer la nuit avec toi, il demanda timidement frôlant ses bras.

-Gary ne vas pas se poser des questions sur ton absence?

-Je trouverais une excuse. Je veux juste passer une nuit avec toi. Enfin, si tu veux, dit-il en levant la tête.

-Je le veux, Blaine répondit. Je ne veux pas te laisser retourner chez toi.

Kurt posa sa joue sur le torse de Blaine et joua avec les poils. Il sentit Blaine frisonner au contact de sa main contre sa peau.

-Je me sens bien avec toi. Je voudrais rester ici contre toi pour toujours.

-Je vais te garder au chaud pendant ton sommeil, sourit Blaine.

Kurt sourit aux paroles de Blaine et ferma les yeux. Il sentit Blaine resserrer son emprise sur le bas de son dos et pour la première fois depuis des semaines il ne mit pas de temps avant de s'endormir. Il était dans les bras de l'homme qui hantait ses rêves et ses pensées chaque jours.

CCCCCC

Kurt se réveilla dans un lit chaud et grimaça aux quelques rayons du soleil arrivant à son visage. Il grogna et réfugia son visage dans l'oreiller. Il sentit l'odeur du sexe et de gel douche. Ce n'était en aucun cas le parfum de Gary et il ne se souvint pas s'être endormi à ses côtés hier soir. _Attendez._ Il ouvrit les yeux en panique et se souvint maintenant qu'il était nu dans le lit d'un autre homme. Les souvenirs de la nuit avec Blaine firent surface. Il releva sa tête de l'oreiller et se frotta des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour dans la chambre.

-Salut.

Kurt tourna la tête vers le son de la voix. Blaine se trouvait penché contre l'embrasure de la porte les bras le long du corps seulement vêtu d'un caleçon blanc et un sourire plaqué son visage.

-Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, tu semblais tellement apaisé dans ton sommeil. J'en ai profité pour préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Kurt se redressa et s'assit sur le lit, les cheveux ébouriffés et un drap couvrant le bas de son corps.

-Je ne pense pas que j'aurais le temps de goûter à ton petit-déjeuner. Je veux dire, Gary va surement s'inquiéter de mon absence et je n'ai pas été là quand les enfants se sont réveiller.

-Kurt, dit le boucle en s'approchant du lit. Gary peut très bien s'occuper de tout ça.

Il s'assit sur le lit avec les pieds posés sur le sol.

-On a passé une bonne nuit tous les deux hier soir et ne gâche pas tout en partant parce que Gary a besoin de toi avant de partir au bureau.

-Il va être perdu sans moi, dit Kurt en souriant. Je suis toujours celui qui prépare à manger et lui préparer ses costumes.

Blaine lève sa main droite et caresse la joue de Kurt.

-Prend le petit déjeuner avec moi, il avec des yeux sincères.

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, dit Kurt en posant sa main sur la main de Blaine sur sa joue.

Il s'approcha de Kurt en prenant appuie sur le lit avec sa main non utilisée. Kurt sentit son souffle sur son visage et baissa les yeux sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Blaine sentit le regard de Kurt sur sa bouche.

-On ne s'est pas encore embrassé, il remarqua.

-Je ne penses pas que c'est une bonne idée avec l'haleine du moment, dit Kurt gêné.

Blaine ne l'écouta pas et appuya ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt. Il gémit de surprise mais mit ses mains au bas de la nuque de Blaine pour approfondir le baiser. Blaine poussa sa langue dans la bouche du chatain et resserra son emprise sur la joue de Kurt en sentant ses doigts jouer avec les boucles sur son cou. Sans briser le baiser, il coucha Kurt sur le lit.

-On devrait arrêter, dit Kurt du bout des lèvres. On n'a pas le temps de faire ce qu'on a fait hier soir.

-Tu as raison, dit Blaine en se tenant sur ses avants bras.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu sais ce que tu vas faire, interrompu Blaine. Tu vas prendre une bonne douche et pendant ce temps je vais faire réchauffer le café et te faire cuire des pancakes.

-C'est une excellente idée, sourit Kurt.

-Tu as tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain, dit il en se relevant.

Kurt le regarda partir du lit et sortir de la chambre en posant son regard sur son magnifique cul emprisonné dans ses sous vêtements blancs qui collaient à la peau.

KKKKK

Blaine accompagna Kurt à la porte après qu'il ait pris leur petit-déjeuner.

-C'était délicieux, dit le chatain. Venant d'un cuisinier comme moi c'est un bon compliment.

-Je marque un peu de points, sourit Blaine en l'attrapant par la taille.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de tout cela pour me séduire, sourit Kurt en posant une main sur chacune de ses épaules.

-Je doit quand même me confronter à Gary. En dépit du fait qu'il soit passionné par son travail et qu'il le soit sans doute un peu trop, il t'aime et il est fier de toi.

-Comme tu dis il prend son travail trop au sérieux. Tout ce qui concerne les tâches de l'appartement et les enfants, il s'en occupe à peine. La seule chose qui l'intéresse chez moi c'est que je me montre à ses côtés lors des soirées avec ses amis et quand il a envie de coucher avec moi.

-Kurt, dit-il en avançant vers lui.

Kurt leva les yeux vers lui.

-Ton mari est un idiot. Et si il ne peut pas prendre soin de toi, je vais le faire volontier.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de remporter des points pour me plaire, sourit Kurt. Tu es parfait pour moi Blaine, du moins de ce que j'ai vu.

Blaine tira Kurt contre lui et attrapa son visage avec ses deux mains avant de l'embrasser. Le bisou était léger et cela semblait naturel pour eux.

-Je dois y aller, dit Kurt en coupant le baiser.

-Quand est-ce que je te reverrais, demanda Blaine.

-Je t'appellerais, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura t-il.

Blaine embrassa rapidement Kurt sur les lèvres.

-Au revoir, ditKurt avant de se tourner vers la porte en bois et de l'ouvrir.

Après avoir donné un dernier regard à Blaine derrière son épaule, Kurt partit en claquant la porte.

CCCCCC

Kurt pris le métro pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait besoin de voir du monde avant de rentrer dans son appartement et retourner à son quotidien.  
Pendant qu'il était assis sur un siège dans le wagon entre une vieille dame et un homme d'affaire lisant le New York Post, il repensa à la nuit passé. Il eu du mal à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il avait aussi bien dormi. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur et que le fait de tromper Gary ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit, seulement il n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Blaine avait pris soin de lui; il lui avait donner un orgasme, l'avait tenu dans ses bras et lui a même préparé le petit-déjeuner.

En plus de tout cela ils étaient tout les deux attirés physiquement.

Après un trajet de plusieurs minutes pour revenir chez lui, il marcha à pied pour arriver à la maison. Il espérait pouvoir être seul pour pouvoir terminer ses croquis.

Il prit l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers sa porte en fouillant dans ses poches de pantalon à la recherche de ses clefs. Il inclut la clef dans la serrure et découvrit que la porte était déjà ouverte. Il la poussa et entra. Il vit Gary appuyé sur la canapé, les bras croisés et un visage énervé.

-Hey, dit Kurt en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-J'espère que tu as de bonnes explications, Gary dit d'une grande voix.

_Il faut trouver une bonne excuse,_ pensa Kurt.


End file.
